zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rad256
rad256 (known as Rad) is a former Polish-American Zimmer Twins user. History Although Rad and his sister have known Zimmer Twins since 2008, they didn't get accounts until May 15, 2011. 2011 After becoming a VIP member in May, Rad got 6 must sees throughout June and July. This is extremely rare. His 6th must see was the very popular Edgar Gets a ZT Account. In August, he made a movie called The Twins Meet Me. Many users made their own versions. In November, he made a movie called Let's Break A Record!!! which got over 6000 comments, breaking a record. He got his 7th must see in December. 2012 In February, he started using xat, which was popular with Zimmer Twins members. He deleted (or edited) many of his movies later that month. He got on the spotlight on June 8th. In the autumn, he helped his friends Blahbumian and macheese6 organize ZT Party Week. This was the only year when he did not get a Must-See. 2013 He was one of the winners of a Spring Contest hosted by nessa in March and April. Rad was very busy in the summer. In June, he launched a YT channel but stopped using it to make ZT movies due to lack of support. Throughout June and July he made (but later deleted) a few ZT-related websites. After a little break, he renewed his VIP in July. He soon got his 8th and 9th Must-Sees. One of them, 13's Food Rap, became a mini-series. He edited some of his old movies to fix spelling and grammar mistakes. He made a chat for him and his friends Sarcy after numerous chats failed. Also in the summer, he started planning a series called House of Zam. The trailer released on August 30th - which also marked the start of the Zimmer Annual Party. House of Zam was part of the Fall 2013 Drama Series Craze. In September, he got his 10th must see. After the party ended, Rad focused on House of Zam and made a revival of Saturday Night Live on ZT. 2014 In May, he canceled House of Zam. In the summer, with the help of some friends, he created the Protestant Democratic Alliance. As of August 1st (the day the movement started operating) he became the Chairperson, with his main job being internal organizing. In late August, he got his 11th must-see. In September, he and his friends Blah and Mac again made a party event, but this time shorter, called the Rad-Blah-Mac Fall Festival. In December, he made a popular series called The Winter Queen which was 10 parts long. 2015 He won a Zimmie Award for The Winter Queen in January. In February, he disbanded the PDA. Later that month, he got his 12th must-see. In March, for the 10th anniversary of Zimmer Twins, he made a special, 4-part episode of Saturday Night Live on ZT. In April, he became the first user in ZT history to reach 100,000 movie maker points. Later that month, he joined in on the Phobias craze on ZT, making movies about Gerontophobia (the fear of the elderly/growing old) and Zoophobia (the fear of animals). In May, he started a new series called Zimmers on Tour, about Edgar, Eva and 13 going on a tour across the USA and Canada with 9 lucky ZT users. He unexpectedly quit the website on June 11, 2015. Category:Rad256 Category:Members Category:Users Category:Retired Users